www_dynasty_warriors_comfandomcom-20200215-history
Guo Jia
' Guo Jia' (onyomi: Kaku Ka) is one of Cao Cao's strategists who gave good counsel. He shared a close comradeship with Cao Cao and was favored by him. His services were cut short when he died during one of their northern campaigns. After suffering defeat at ChiBi Cao Cao purportedly said, "If only Guo Jia was with us." Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he has been a non-playable character since its fourth entry. His playable appearance is the result of his top ranking in Famitsu's first most wanted character poll for the seventh title. In Famitsu's character survey, he placed in two categories: seventh place for friend and third place for most desired boyfriend. He was voted to fourth in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends character popularity poll. This personage has a character image song titled Beautiful Moment. Role in games Guo Jia is mainly seen as Cao Cao's main strategist at Xia Pi since his debut. In Dynasty Warriors 4, he commands the two armies to advance on the castle and stages a plot to remove Red Hare from Lu Bu's possession. The following titleaside from having Guo Jia as the sub-officer of Cao Cao at Guan Du, has the leader confide his utmost trust in his strategist, as Guo Jia acts as the main commander of the forces. He asks the armies to destroy the water gates in order to cancel Yuan Shu's reinforcements. He is still in Dynasty Warriors 6 but his role is reduced to being one of the main camps defenders in wei's story mode. In Dynasty Warriors 7, he appears as a companion to Xiahou Dun in Xiapi suggesting that they should attack the floodgates. Xiahou Dun succeeds in flooding Xiapi, the warrior is shot in the eye by an arrow. Guo Jia notices the wound and is shocked to see his comrade hurt. Xiahou Dun, however, continues on the fight. In Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends, Guo Jia has a Hero Scenario dedicated to him. He assists Cao Cao's plan to eradicate the rowdy Yuan family after Yuan Shao's death. He coordinates Ma Chao, Ma Dai, and Pang De to follow his strategies. He desires to have the Yuan siblings distrust one another by first dispatching the glue that ties them together:Yuan Xi. If the plan goes without a hitch, the ally forces charge from their respective positions and morale soars. Liu Biao, who is now allies with Liu Bei, enters the battle with Zhang Fei in an attempt to bombard the ally main camp. Guo Jia foresees this and quickly dispatches the forces. During the army's victory banquet, Guo Jia stumbles from a weak constitution and remarks his death is drawing nearer. While their Xi Liang allies praise the strategist's success, Guo Jia remarks there was no luck involved. Everything had gone according to plan. In spite of his awareness of his death approaching, he hides this knowledge from his comrades. Guo Jia decides it's more enjoyable to continue his way of living until his end. Dynasty Warriors 8 gives Guo Jia a bigger role in Wei's story. He is among one of Cao Cao's earliest supporters, and is present in saving his lord from Zhang Xiu's attack, being among those surprised by Jia Xu's recruitment. He participates in the attack on Xiapi, and along with Jia Xu, creates a plot to foil Yuan Shao at Guandu. He eventually dies from illness shortly after the annihilation of the Yuan Family. Wei's hypothetical path allows Guo Jia to survive his illness, and allows him to participate in Chibi. His insight sees through the enemy plot and formulates a counter strategy to prevent it. With the battle ending in Wei's favor, Guo Jia continues to accompany his lord in their invasions on the other two kingdoms. He also lives past his historic death in Shu's hypothetical story branch by leading enemy reinforcements at Chang'an. Character information For his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Guo Jia is described as a talented man of unsurpassed intelligence. Confident in his abilities, he never fears the thought of entering the fray. He acts composed like a gentleman, a wistful smile present on his lips at all times. He enjoys teasing warriors who are too stiff in their duties. Aware of his limited time and his weakened body, Guo Jia would rather enjoy whatever life he has left than spend his time brooding about his coming death. Aside from the thrill of war, he especially loves wine and women. Based on his conversation with Cao Cao, they both enjoy toasting one another cups of wine while fine women dance beside them at banquets. They share an affable trust in one another.He looks to be around 23 years old.